


I just complicate it when I say too much

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie is patient but shes also human and Mal is too slow damn it, Evie looks good with glasses and Mal is gay for her, F/F, Mal has Realizations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, also Mal still has some issues with wanting to prove herself but like, its ok because Evie likes her the way she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: Evie is giving Mal some help with her math class and Mal is distracted because her friend is too attractive for her own good.





	I just complicate it when I say too much

Mal appreciated Evie’s efforts to help her out with her homework.

Really, she did. Mal could admit to herself that _Math-_ She almost shudders at the dreaded word- has just never been a subject she was any good at. She’s barely scraping by in that class, and the constants D’s and C’s she gets are just a reminder. Even her mother had given up any hopes of Mal being any good at it.

_“It’s just another one of the ways you always disappoint me, Mal.”_

The big red F that filed a good third of the page on her last math test seemed to be almost mocking her, and Mal had been in a bad mood for pretty much the rest of the day. When Evie had asked what was up, Mal had been reluctant to tell her, but, well, she was _Evie,_ so she showed her the damn test, all the while seething in silent rage as she remembered how much of a disappointment she really was.

But Evie hadn’t been mad, or disappointed. She didn’t laugh or mock her for it. She just looked at the test, looked at Mal, and immediately offered her help to the purple haired girl. And Mal had said yes, because again, this was _Evie_ , and she was the only person she could trust to tell her about her weaknesses and accept her help in overcoming them.

And so now they were here, on Mal’s bed. Evie sitting graciously beside their notebooks as she explained the concepts to Mal and Mal perched atop of some of the notebooks as carelessly as her body could muster, her feet continuously tapping against the headboard of the bed.

She also was very distracted.

She was trying to focus and grasp what Evie was telling her, she really was. But, well, it wasn’t her fault that it was easier to focus on Evie’s lips than the words coming out of them, or the way she got really excited when she grew confident on what she was explaining. And the way her eyes shined when Mal hummed in agreement as if she understood really was something else. But that wasn’t quite the only thing that kept Mal sidetracked.

Sitting on Evie’s face was a pair of black glasses with thin, blue swirls as part of the design. And Evie looked really cute in them.

They had been given to her when they’d found out that the blurriness Evie always described to Mal when she tried to read something that was very close to her wasn’t quite normal, and neither were the headaches and eye-strain she started experiencing the older she got. When Ben had heard of all those things, he took Evie to a doctor appointment (with Mal going as well, of course. She still didn’t quite trust doctors or any adult that was allowed to use those strange tools doctors had in their offices). Next thing she knew, he’d called what Evie had hyperopia, and given her a pair of glasses.

But Evie still hadn’t quite shaken off her mother’s lessons on fairness and beauty, and glasses had never been part of them. She was convinced she looked absolutely hideous in them, as much as Mal told her that she definitely did _not_ , and so she still left her glasses on top of her drawer every day and just kept doing what she’s always done: Squint semi-hard at her own notes in private whenever she had to study.

(How she still managed to have better handwriting than Mal and pretty much anyone else she knew, when she couldn’t even see well what she was writing, still baffled Mal to no end)

But today was one of those days where the headaches and dizziness just caught up with her and she resigned to using the damn thing, though only in the privacy of her room. And that’s how Mal got to see her with that pair of glasses that made her look so cute and sexy at the same time that it was just ridiculous.

Really, if Evie had wanted Mal to pay attention and actually learn something, she shouldn’t have worn those things. They must have a spell of them or something to make Evie like, super irresistible or whatever, because Mal just couldn’t find another explanation as to how much something as mundane as a pair of glasses could have her appreciating Evie’s beauty even more.

Unconsciously, her hand raises, and suddenly she’s touching Evie on the cheek, _caressing_ her- and she’s not panicking! Not at all! But she doesn’t know what to tell Evie when brown eyes look at her with surprise. _You just looked too cute for your own good and Auradon has been making me weak and I couldn’t resist_ sounds too much like a confession Mal isn’t ready to give.

So instead she thinks fast and she snatches Evie’s glasses from her face.

They both stare at each other in silence for a minute, with Evie looking at her like Mal has gone crazy or has grown a pair of horns or both, and Mal wondering if maybe she has gone crazy indeed, because seriously, what the hell is she doing?

The silence feels too heavy, almost suffocating, and Mal can’t take it anymore. She tries to salvage the situation with a joke, places the glasses on the bed with a sigh of fake relief and grins at Evie. “There. I can finally concentrate now.”

Evie blinks at her once, two times before she seems to come back to her senses, confusion still evident in her tone. “How exactly were my glasses distracting you?”

_Because you looked beautiful with them_ is too much, so- “Because you looked ridiculous with them!” She says defensively, and then winces because that isn’t better than what she was going to say at all. It’s even worse. She tries again. “Ridiculously beautiful!”

Well, fuck. She’s right back where she started.

It doesn’t make her feel so bad though, because the smile Evie gives her is mesmerizing, and she finds herself wanting to make Evie smile like that all the time just for her.

…And she’s staring at her lips. She blushes and tries really hard to pretend that she didn’t, and looks away, mental curses repeating in her head over and over again because really, if her mother saw her right now- If any of the islanders saw her right now-

A pair of soft lips is pressing against her own, making her freeze and stand there like an idiot for three whole seconds while _Evie_ is _kissing_ her. She finally manages to grasp the situation, closes her eyes softly and moves her hand to Evie’s cheek to bring her even closer, caressing the soft skin with her thumb. All trail of thought that she had been following this whole evening is lost to her as she loses herself in Evie’s kiss, lips moving fiercely against her own, and really, why had she been making such a big deal out of all this, when it feels so right?

They both pull away more or less at the same time, and when Mal finally opens her eyes, she finds Evie looking at her with endearment and affection and it makes Mal’s throat sting a little bit. It’s how Ben used to look at her before they broke up. It’s also probably how she’s been looking at her all this time and Mal hadn’t even noticed, too wrapped up in her feelings and their meaning to notice maybe those feelings were returned.

“You’re really bad at pretending, you know that, right?” Evie’s smile only gets bigger at Mal’s widened eyes. “I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at me for quite some time now, and I certainly noticed how you couldn’t take your eyes off of me this whole afternoon- over a pair of mere glasses, might I add.” She kisses Mal again, much softer this time, barely a brush. “Lucky for you, I’ve been looking at you that way, too.” She whispers against her lips. “I was just waiting for you to get it together. I apologize, I was too impatient.”

Mal can only close her eyes and sigh. Of course she hadn’t noticed. But she knew now, and she planned to enjoy it. She takes Evie’s hands and kisses them, then grabs her by the waist until they’re so close they’re almost kissing again.

“Don’t apologize. It all worked out. But let me try and say it anyway.” She licks her lips and doesn’t miss the way Evie follows the movement with her gaze. “I like you, Evie. A lot.”

“I’m quite fond of you as well.” She replays with a smirk. Mal chuckles, before leaning forward and capturing Evie’s lips with her own once again, discovering she was quickly becoming addicted to them, as she had become addicted to everything else about her.

When they finally part, hands still touching, Evie takes her glasses from where Mal had placed them. “Next time you confess your feelings for me, don’t take away my glasses first. As much as I loved it all I was seeing was blurry. Couldn’t appreciate the way your eyes shined when you said it.”

Mal smiles. Her face muscles are going to be sore if she keeps on smiling this much, but she finds she doesn’t care. “I’ll make sure to remember that.” She takes the glasses from Evie again and slips them on, humming as she does so. She sticks out her tongue a little. “Tell me, do I look half as beautiful with these as you do?”

Evie laughs a little, shaking her head. “Ridiculously so.”

Mal feels stupidly giddy and happy, and all other corny and cliché things that she doesn’t care to think about, but could anyone blame her? Her best friend, the girl who she’s been crushing on for a while now, just kissed her and said she liked her, and Mal had said it too, without feeling as if she was saying too much. And all thanks to a stupid pair of glasses.

They’d need to appoint another math lesson, because Mal didn’t learn about that subject at all. But she learned quite a lot about Evie and about herself as well, and that’s even better.

Though if she can now kiss Evie like this, she can’t promise she’ll be paying attention to those lessons, either.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me posting something again! I swear, my writing process is either not writing anything for six months or writing three fanfics at the same time, and there's just no in-between. Anyways, I hoped y'all like this. Malvie is for sure an OTP and deserves even more content than it has.
> 
> -Odie


End file.
